Prince and Princess
by x-REDsin
Summary: Bel steals cookies from Fran. Fran makes a deal. Rated M for chapter 2 and up ! Bad summary too... Story is MUCH better!
1. Chapter 1

Anime; KHR {Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!}  
Pairing(s); Bel x Fran {BF}  
Warning(s); Shouen-Ai  
Rating; T  
Disclaimer; KHR and all of its' Bishies are owned by Amano Akira

"Senpai!" Fran was yelling for Bel to come to the kitchen. Bel had stolen the sweets that Lusseria was baking. Fran was blamed. Again. After Fran had gotten yelled at and the normal Saterday routine had finshed. Fran called Bel down to the Kitchen. Fran had enough of this. This time Bel was going to hear it big time. "Ushishiushi~ Yes Froggy?~" Answered Bel, coming down the hallway to the Kitchen. "That's it!! You go and fess up to Lusseria that you stole those damn sweets Senpai!!" Yelled Fran. Bel just shruged. "Now Senpai!!" Saying Fran was pissed would be little bit of an understatement. "Ushiushi~ What proof do you have that it was even me?" Asked Bel. "Well..Uh..." Fran looked over at the counter. "Ah! There!" Fran said as he pointed to the rack that the sweets were on. Bel looked through his thick blonde hair. "What? I don't see anything." 'Well of course you don't. You're hair is to thick and it covers your eyes Fake Prince' Thought Fran. "The nail polish. You're the only one in this squad who wears Pink nail polish." Said Fran. 'Not even Lusseria wears Pink nail polish...' Fran laughed to himself that he thought this, and worse, he was right. Fran looked surprised that Bel didn't come back with a smart-ass comment. Fran waited and waited. Not moving his finger from pointing. "...Sempai?" Fran was very careful. He didn't want to end up being a knife target for the rest of the day. "Okay. You win. However..." Started Bel in his normal high pitched sing-song voice. Fran was waiting for his arms to stabbed practically out of it sockets. "I'll fess up if you'll play Prince and Princess with me~ Ushiushisushi~" Fran could only imagine what Bel would do in a game like that. After all, he never said it was 'Loveing Prince and Pretty Princess'. As far Fran knows it could be "Murderous Prince who hates the Princess and tied up knife-target Princess'. But, Fran agreed to play if it meant Lusseria would know that Bel had been framing him. ~~~~~  
When it finaly got to the point of really playing the game, Fran was terrified and Bel knew that.


	2. Part 2

Anime; Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing{s}; Bel x Fran {BF}  
Warning{s}; Blood, Yaoi, Smut, Lemoooon, oh yeah a very embarrassing moment…Well...A few of them…  
Rating; M  
Disclaimer; I do not KHR. Otherwise the outfits mentioned, would most defiantly exist.

When it finally got to the point of really playing the game, Fran was terrified and Bel knew that.  
Bel was sitting on his floor just outside of his closet. He was pulling things out huge purple box and throwing them about. Fran sat on the window sill, right across from Bel.  
Bel finally pulled out an outfit that made Fran shudder. "Here you go Froggy~ You will be wearing this~" Said Bel in his normal sing-song voice. Fran's eye twitched slightly. Bel threw the garment at Fran, who caught it. Fran held up the garment. 'A…Purple and black Punk Lolita, but still princess style, dress…' Thought Fran. 'Fitting' He added. "Sempai, you do not really think I'll wear this, do you?" Asked Fran. Bel nodded, "Who knows what might happen if you don't~ Ushishiushi~" Fran could only imagine, and he really didn't want to. Bel stood there, in front of Fran with his signature grin on his face. "Ushishi~ Well?" Asked Bel. Fran sighed as he threw the dress on over his clothes, removing his coat first of course. Bel watched and shook his head. "Good, ne?" Asked Fran. "No, Foggy~ Not good at all! Dame!" Said Bel, with an obvious fake pout painted on his face. "What's wrong then, Sempai?" Asked Fran, getting rather annoyed. Bel grinned as he walked up to Fran and threw the dress up so it was all scrunched up against Fran's chest. "HEY! S-sempai!" Yelped Fran. "Ushishi~ A real Princess does not wear these clothes under her pretty dress Froggy~" Said Bel, who was, much to Fran's surprise, stripping Fran of the clothes under his 'Pretty Dress'. Bel tossed unwanted clothes to the side as Fran got back to his feet. Fran was past disgusted by now, but he had to do as he said he would. "W-what about you? Sempai?" Asked Fran. Bel grinned and pushed Fran back up on the window sill. "I'm already dressed as a Prince Froggy. A Prince always dresses as a Prince silly~" Said Bel, hands at Fran's sides. Fran was starting to wonder what this Princess was to her Prince exactly. The Prince sure seemed comfortable. Fran sighed and tried to think of a way out of playing this game without technically quitting. Bel placed a small, plastic, Tiara on Fran's head. "Ushishi~ Perfect, wouldn't you say so Froggy?" Asked Bel in a sing-song voice. Fran rolled his eyes but nodded. Bel dragged Fran off of the window sill and pushed him to the bed. Fran was already slightly jumpy and this sure didn't help. "W-what…?" Started Fran. "Ushishi~ You're sleeping beauty." Stated Bel. Fran knows this story. Sleeping beauty is in a deep sleep and only a kiss from her Prince can wake her, right? Whoa. Wait. A kiss? From the Prince? From Bel-Sempai?! Fran was completely and totally against this. He should be, right? Right? He wished he could he say, 'No Sempai! I will not be sleeping beauty because that would mean kissing you! And I sure as hell won't do that!" But something deep inside of him just wouldn't let him. "Okay Froggy, you will lay here and pretend you're sleeping. And you can't do anything 'til I, the Prince, wakes you up, m'kay?" Said the Prince. Fran nodded and made himself comfortable, completely ignoring the knot in his stomach. Fran waited a good five or ten minutes before Bel finally did anything. Fran could tell he was sitting in the chair the whole time. Watching him and probably grinning nonetheless. He heard Bel stand up and walk towards the bed. "Ushishi~ My fair Princess~" Sang Bel. Fran tried not to twitch at that. Bel leaned over Fran. 'Ugh…Please for the love of-!' Fran's thoughts were cut off by Bel. Kissing him. '…Raspberry? Oh my god, are you serious? Lip Gloss Sempai?" Was Fran first thought. 'Explains so much…" Was his second. And finally, 'Whoa…WAIT A SECOND!! What the hell am I thinking!?' Was his third. Fran snapped his eyes open and Bel threw his arms around him- "Princess~!" Said Bel in an overly cheerful voice. Fran played along for the time being. "P-prince…? Y-you saved me?" Started Fran. Bel grinned and pinned Fran down and looked down at him with a big grin on his face. "P-prince?" Asked 'The Princess' The Prince dropped down and kissed his Princess. Fran's eyes widened. 'W-what is he doing…?!' Thought Fran. Bel places his hand on Fran's hips and pressed his body to Fran's, who, in return, gasped. Bel kept kissing Fran. Fran was still figuring this all out in his head, which was getting hard considering how hot he was getting right now. Bel noticed that and took note of it as he started kissing down Fran's neck. Fran held back a moan. Bel ran his free hand up Fran's skirt and smirked. Fran blushed as he hoped he wouldn't have done that. "Ushishi~ My, my Princess, Excited already? Ushi~ That sure didn't take long~" Stated Bel. Fran was past frustrated and thrust into Bel's hand, which only made said Prince laugh. Bel pulled his hand away and kissed Fran roughly as he entered two fingers into Fran entrance. Fran, surprisingly to both Bel and Fran, whimpered and almost screamed`. After all, there were no means of lube. Bel grinned and moved his fingers around searching for Fran's sweet spot. Fran screamed, and then loudly moaned. He found it. Bel Removed his fingers from Fran and stripped him completely. Then himself. Fran was practically panting already and Bel was enjoying that. 'Ohhh…How did it turn out like this…And I'm sure I'll end in a lot of pain after this….' Thought Fran. Fran then gasped loudly as Bel ran one of his infamous knifes down Fran's shoulder. Bel starting licking up the little trickles of blood as he, with his free hand, started stroking and pumping Fran. Fran moaned loudly and came into Bel's hand. Bel grinned again and forced Fran's legs apart and slammed into Fran, who screamed and sank his nails rather far into Bel's shoulders. Bel pulled out and slammed back in once or twice more and moaned as he did so. Fran threw his head back when Bel slammed right into his sweet spot and screamed and moaned at the same time. Bel's shoulders were dripping blood but he ignored that.  
Bel'd bedroom door slammed open. "VOOIII! What the hell's going on here!?"  
--TO BE CONTINUED--


	3. Part 3

Anime; Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing{s}; Bel x Fran {BF}, Bel x Squalo {BS}  
Warning{s}; Yaoi, Bel being sexually mean to Fran, And a jealous Squalo  
Rating; M  
Disclaimer; I do not own KHR. If I did, my Fics would be scripts.

Bel's bedroom door slammed open. "VOOIII! What the hell's going on here!?"  
Fran's eyes shot open as he heard Squalo thrash into the room. Bel just sighed and looked over to his door, which was on the side of the room. "Voi! Bel! What the hell are you doing!?" Started Squalo. "Ushishiushi~ Froggy and I are just playing a game~" Stated Bel proudly. Fran was shivering now. Squalo looked around and saw Bel clothes and a dress on the floor. '…Not that game…' Thought Squalo. The swordsman had a quick flashback of when he himself fell for that game. And suddenly, he smirked. "Voi. You're sick Bel." And with that he left. Fran had no idea what had just happened. He looked back to Bel. "…Sempai." Whispered Fran. "Ushishi~ Froggy. We should finish our game you know." Said Bel. He seemed completely fine with Squalo walking in on their little game. Fran had questions about that. 'Sempai is completely fine with Baka Commander walking on him like…this? And for that matter, Baka commander seemed fine with it too…' Thought Fran, who's thoughts were interrupted by Bel slamming into him again. Fran screamed. He really was not expecting that. Bel wrapped his hand around Fran's ignored erection, which made Fran moan, and started to stroke him again. Fran could feel his climax coming. Bel noticed that too and quickened his pace. Fran moaned Bel's name loudly as he came. 'Ushishi~ Foggy has no endurance at all~ Nope. Not one bit~' Thought Bel who started licking his hand. Fran blushed, his breath uneven. "Ushishi~ You can take my knifes but me myself? Ushi~ You're so funny Froggy~" Stated Bel. He grabbed Fran by his hair and pulled to sit up. "Froggy, a good Princess will do anything for her Prince. And the Prince has not finished yet~" Sang Bel. Fran gulped as he shuffled thoughts around in his head. Bel grinned as pulled Fran down atop of him. "S-sempai…!" Started Fran. Bel laughed as he drug Fran's hand to his hip. Fran blushed even deeper red as he moved the rest of the way himself. Bel gave a playful moan. Fran started to stroke his Prince. Bel thrusted into Fran's hand after a moment and moaned as Fran quickened his pace. Bel came and moaned playfully as he did so before sitting up to look at the confused kid in front of him. "Ushiushi~ Is there something the matter Froggy? No Prince wants his Princess upset you know." Said Bel. Fran was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "No Sempai. Nothing is wrong." Fran put his normal emotionless face back on and got off the bed in search for his clothes. Which he could not find. "Uh, Sempai? Where are my clothes?" Asked Fran. "Hmmm~? Oh they're not here." Stated Bel getting up off his bed. Fran quickly turned around. "WHAT!?" Yelled Fran. Bel shrugged. Fran's room was all the way down the hall, and he sure as hell was not going down there in his current state. "Then I need some temporary clothes from you Sempai!" Pleaded Fran. He really did not want the whole Varia to know of this little game. Bel walked into his privet bathroom and, just before closing the door he said, "Gomen Froggy~ What else do you think the dress was really for?" Fran stood there. '…Wow. Not only did he just fuck me but now I have to cross everyone else's room in a dress. I hope he drowns in that 'royal bath'' Thought Fran. He kicked the dress and went over to Bel's dresser and pulled open the pant drawer. 'There is no way in hell am I going to fit in those…' He thought and pulled open the next drawer up. 'Ah, I could just wear one of Sempai's shirts!...Buuut, then everyone would know because I'd be walking down the hall pantless and wearing Sempai's shirt. Yeah, 'couse that's not a hint and a half.' He sighed and dreaded opening the next one. Guessing it was probably a personal drawer. But, what the hell? After what Bel just did he really didn't care. He opened it. "W-what the…?" Started Fran. In the drawer there were all sorts of things. Pictures of Fran and Squalo mostly. Mainly Fran. Fran picked up a picture of him, he was sleeping. Fran's stomach turned. He threw the drawer closed and stormed into Bel's bathroom. "Bel-Sempai! I-" "Ushishi~ Froggy you should learn to knock. It's only polite you know~" Stated Bel, who was in his bathtub, his Tiara still set in his blonde hair. "Yet you interrupted me Sempai. It's not polite to that either." Stated Fran. Bel threw a knife which stuck right into Fran's shoulder. Fran didn't flinch. Though his eyes did catch the nail marks on Bel shoulders, that he winced at a little. After pulling the knife from shoulder Bel thrashed some water on Fran's abdomen. "Ushi~ You sure are messy Froggy~" Sang Bel. Just as Fran was about to say something, both he and Bel flinched. "Ahhh~ where on earth could Bel-chan and the newbie be~?" The two knew exactly who was and they both sighed, annoyed. Just as the bathroom door clicked Bel pulled Fran inside the bath with him and pulled the curtain shut. "Ooooh~ Bel-chan~?" Sang Lusseria, who just peaked his head inside. Bel made a rather annoyed face, and then a large grin was painted on his face. "Bel-chan~?" Bel swiftly pulled Fran on top of him again. Fran, now straddling Bel's lap, grabbed said Prince's shoulders for balance. "S-sempai…!" Bel grinned and thrust his body upwards. "S-SEMPAI! N-not-!!" Fran covered his mouth with both hands. Lusseria's eyes widened behind his dark sunglasses. "O-oh my…I-I'm sorry…I'll go now. OH! But Boss wants us all downstairs~" And with that he left, giggling. Fran blushed and hit Bel's chest, getting nothing but a laugh in return. Fran got out of the bath and dried himself. Bel following suit soon after. Fran knew how Stubborn Boss gets when people are late. So instead of going to his room and getting his own clothing, he just threw on one of Bel's shirts, and a belt around his middle to keep it up. His coat makes him look bigger, but he's really very skinny. Bel laughed and watched Fran struggle with the belts. Fran heard Bel laugh and rolled his eyes. Bel threw on his clothes and smiled at Fran, who was still fidgeting with the weird belts. Finally, Fran got on the belts and stormed out of the room heading for the stairs, fully aware of the comments he shall be getting for his choice of clothing. Bel followed. When they finally reached the meeting room, every ones stare was fixated to Fran, who only rolled his eyes as he walked towards, and sat in, his normal chair. Squalo was trying not to laugh, Lusseria was asking what was happened, though he knew exactly what had happened, The Lightning Pervert rolled his eyes and started scribbling on a piece of paper, but was obviously smirking smugly. The only one who really didn't seem to give a rats ass what had happened was Xanxous. Bel sat down in his chair, right across from Fran, and just smirked at him. Fran rolled his eyes, trying not to blush and throw the pen at him. Bel gave a slight laugh and rested his head in his palm. Squalo noticed Fran was was silent but was shooting glares at Bel, who, in return, was just grinning and twirling his blonde hair around his finger. Squalo suddenly felt rather…jealous? After Bel and he played 'Prince and Princess' Bel went to sleep and Squalo slept next to him and that was that. It was spoken of and it only happened once. But Lusseria had mentioned something about them in bathroom too. 'Twice…? And now they're glancing at each other and Fran is even wearing Bel's clothes.' Thought the swordsman.  
--TO BE CONTINUED--


	4. Part 4

Anime; Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing{s}; Bel x Fran {BF}, Bel x Squalo {B39}  
Warning{s}; Liiiiiiime~!!!! Also, Squalo might be slightly OCC, but it's cute.  
Rating; R  
Disclaimer; I do not own KHR. Be glad you Yaoi-haters you!

'Twice…? And now they're glancing at each other and Fran is even wearing Bel's clothes.' Thought the swordsman.  
Throughout the whole meeting Squalo seemed dazed, Bel and Fran didn't even try to pay attention, and Lusseria made unimportant comments, not that that's new at all.  
When the meeting ended, however, Xanxous left, grumbling something 'Stupid trash' and the rest of the Varia stayed at the table for a moment until Xanxous was no longer in sight.  
"Ohhh~! Bel-chan! What on earth happened? Please, please tell me!" Begged Lusseria in his normal whiney voice.  
"~Ushishi No." Bel got up and wrapped his arms around Fran's neck and shoulders. "That's between Froggy and I…" Bel smirked as he sang, "And Squalo of course~" Lusseria blushed and left. The Lighting Pervert just gaged and followed. "VOOII!! BEL! WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled Squalo, jumping out of his chair and glaring at Bel. "~Ushishi, what? It's true, no?" In all truth, it was. Squalo saw what had happened, hence Bel didn't lie. Gave a false implement, yes, but didn't lie.  
Squalo stomped off upstairs. "Tsk tsk! So temperamental huh Froggy?" Asked Bel. Fran, who had been quiet this whole time just shrugged off Bel's arms. "~Aww! Froggy! I did you a favor, and this how you treat me?" Bel gave a child like pout. "Bel-senpai. You're a perverted prince. I'm going to go and shower now. And I'm locking the door." Stated Fran as he walked away. Bel shuffled his feet. "What am I'm gonna' do now?" Just as Bel had said that, to himself really, he got an idea and pranced up the stairs.  
"Ch'! Damn Bel….You basterd!" Squalo sighed into the mirror he was glaring at. "He's probably just playing with the brat…Right?" No way would he admit it, but he was really upset about this. Bel opened Squalo's door and peered his head inside. "Knock knock! Who ya' talkin' to~?" Sang Bel as he came in, shutting the door behind him and standing next to Squalo. "No one you bloody prince!" "~Ushishi Don't flatter me Sharky~! You're making me blush!" Giggled Bel as he hid his face in his hands. Squalo looked away and mumbled something Bel couldn't quite make out. Bel then stood in front of the swordsman and leaned against his dresser. "You know, Squalo, Froggy's mad at me. Locked me out and everything." He said with a sigh. Squalo didn't answer. "He said I was a perverted Prince. Am I a perverted Prince Squalo?" Bel asked in a teasing voice.  
Squalo grabbed the prince, Knocking down a few items in the action, and kissed him roughly. "VOI! You're a VERY Perverted Prince Bel!!" Yelled Squalo. "~Ushishi, Am I? Prove it then!" Yelled back Bel, without changing his tone. Squalo jerked off Bel's pants and pinned him to the wall. By now, Bel could feel Squalo's erection growing and, Because he's like that, decided to have some fun. "~Ushishi, Sharky...Prince's are fragile you know! You must treat them nicely!" Stated Bel as he slid down to his knees and unzipped the sharks' pants. "V-voi! Bel! W-what the hell do you think your fucking doing!?" "Hmm~? Showing you how to treat a prince.." Bel smirked up at Squalo before taking him into his mouth. "Bel Don- Ah! S-stop that right now!!" Yelled Squalo. The last time Bel serviced him in such a way he ended up being the uke. Though, really, he had to admit Bel had a rather talented tongue. Bel teasingly licked and sucked Squalo until the swordsman laced his fingers into Bel's hair, showing that he's about to cum. And Bel, being himself, pulled away. "~Ushishi! That was fast, well shishi would have been anyway~! Bel stood up and pulled on his own pants. "VOI! Finish what you started you ass!" "Ushi! Suuuuuuch a dirty mouth Squalo!" The shark glared at the prince. "Ah… Could it, maybe, be that you're jealous of Froggy?" Asked Bel, suddenly hearing the slightly sadness it Squalo's voice. Before Squalo could answer Fran opened the door. "Ah, Bel-senpai? Lussuria wants you down- ….oh. Uh…"  
Fran stared at the exposed Squalo, and the grinning Bel. "Maybe…. I should come back another time." Fran nodded to himself and left. "~Ushishi I should go if that upset Froggy." Squalo only turned away and scoffed.


	5. Part 5

Anime; Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: Bel x Fran {BF}, Bel x Squalo {B39} Xanxous x Squalo {X39}  
Warning{s}; Cross dressing Fran, A very harassed Squalo, and, of course, Lusseria being Lusseria.  
Rating; R18 (I guess? Not as bad some of my others…..)  
Disclaimer; I do NOT own KHR. If I did. Fran would FORCED to wear LOTS of GIRL clothes. And smex. A lot of smex.

Fran nodded to himself and left. "~Ushishi I should see go if that upset Froggy." Squalo only turned away and scoffed.

"Froggy? Is something wrong?" Asked Bel when he caught up to Fran. "No, senpai, nothing is wrong. Why?" Replied Fran, without looking at Bel. "Oh, I donno… 'Cause you saw me and Squalo?" Bel grinned. "And that may have upset a certain kouhai?" Added the Prince. "No." Fran looked up at Bel. Completely expressionlessly. "It didn't" "Well of- huh? Why not?" Bel's grin left, and was replaced by a confused frown. "First; It didn't surprise me. Pretty much saw it coming. Second; if you were trying to make me jealous or something, you failed you fallen prince." Fran kept walking down toward the Kitchen. "But…But Froggy!!" Bel followed Fran, occasionally throwing a knife or two at the boy. Fran sighed, "Bel-senpai, please stop throwing knifes at my back. You'll make me cry." Stated Fran as he walked into the Kitchen and greeted Lussuria. "Well! At least something will!" "~Ooooh! A lovers' quarrel?" Cried Lussuria. "No. Just Bel-senpai upset that I'm not torn-up about the fact that he and Idiot Commander-" "SHUT IT!" Bel threw another knife at Fran's back. "Ow." Fran started pulling the knifes from his torso and bending them. "Hey! Stop that!" "Stop throwing them at me." "No!" Fran stood up and bent another, only this time handed it back to Bel. "Then here ya' go. I'm leaving now Mr. Fallen Prince." And with that Fran left. "~Ushishi he's upset about it. Really." Said Bel. "I don't think so Bel-chan. He's pretty, uh…" "~Ushi. He is. I bet he'll go upstairs and cry like a baby~"  
Fran was on his was to his room when Squalo came out of his. "Ah, Idi- Commander." Fran stood to let Squalo pass. He did, and shoved Fran in the process. "Tch, fucking little-" "I can hear you, you know!" "VOII! WELL YOU'RE PRETTY LOUD YOURSELF YOU-" Squalo turned around and saw Fran wasn't there anymore. However, Fran's bedroom door was closing. Squalo sighed and kept walking.  
Fran, now in his room, sat on his bed. Fighting the urge to cry actually, sighed as he watched Bel threaten yet another staff member with his knifes. "Sheesh, Bel-senpai, I saw it coming, but…" Fran had already taken off his ridiculous hat and laid it on his bed. He fell asleep rather quickly.  
Now, back to the swordsman;  
Squalo had pretty much been walking in circles around the mansion by now. And Xanxous had watched Squalo pass his office on multiple occasions. "Trash. Get in here. Now." Squalo jumped at Xanxous's voice. "X-Xanxous! How long have you been there?" Asked the swordsman as he stared at his boss.  
"How long have you been pacing? Now, shut up and get in here." Xanxous walked into his office, Squalo following, and shut the door. "Xanxous? What do you want?" The Boss, not even going to play, pinned Squalo to the wall. 'This is so not my day' thought the shark. Who had a feeling something bad was about to happen. "Take off your clothes, Trash." "Xanx- WHAT!?" Squalo looked both terrified and excited. Xanxous found this rather…amusing. "You heard me. I'm not repeating myself." Stated Xanxous. Squalo looked confused, but knew better then to argue with his Boss. So he stripped.  
Xanxous, however, watched with an evil grin on his face. But not his usual one.  
Sqaulo stood in front of his soon-to-be lover. "VOI! Xanxous! Why am I doing this ag-" The swordsman was cut off, by Xanxous' lips to be exact. Xanxous pushed Sqaulo onto his desk as he kissed his subject forcefully.  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
The Boss grunted and looked at the door. "GO AWAY!" yelled Xanxous.  
"Ah, B-boss! I-I'm sorry but i-it's an emergency!" It was that Thunder Guardian. Geez.  
Xanxous parted from the swordsman and opened the door. "What?" He was not at all happy. "B-boss, sir, we have an incoming from the Vongola line… s-said it's very important!" Stuttered the guardian, seeing Squalo in all his glory.  
"Tch. Trash." Was all the Boss said as he left his office to go to the transmitting room.  
Sqaulo, who was now left completely naked on his Boss' desk, grumbled multiple curses and such as he got off said furniture and redressed himself.

IN THE KITCHEN;  
"Bel-chan~! Hand me that will you~?"  
Bel had stayed in the kitchen, even after Fran had left.  
Luss' was making dinner and Bel grinned. "No. Royalty does not follow orders from Servents. Ushishi~!" He propped his head up on his wrist and pointed to his tiara.  
"Bel! That no fair~!" Whined the Sun Guardian.  
Bel opened his mouth to say something but looked over at the green haired boy who had just entered the room.  
"Bel. Senpai. What. Did. You. Do?"  
Bel about had a nosebleed as he took in the site is front of him.  
Fran stood in the large doorway. He was dressed in a very, very short dress. At least it looks like a dress. Well, more like a shirt that Fran pulled down to cover himself.  
The 'dress' itself was transparent, with the exception of the frills down the front and on the sleeves.  
He was wearing black thigh-high stockings and huge, white, heels.  
"~Oh! Look! Don't you just look-" "Ushishishi!! Well, well! Froggy, what do we have here?"  
Fran was gritting his teeth. This was going a bit far….Right? Then again it could be worse…  
Lusseria turned off the stove and headed out the room.  
"~Ooo! I'll be right back! Just wait~!"  
As soon as the two who remained in the kitchen could not hear Lusseria's squeals, Bel slipped his hands up the 'dress'.  
Fran gasped.  
He gasped again when he felt Bel's fingers on his tip.  
But he gasped very loud when he felt something poking his back. Oh, and he knew very well that it was not a knife. "Great."


	6. Part 6

Anime: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning{s}: UKE (!!!) Squalo, Bel being a rapist, and Lusseria video taping yaoi 8x  
Claim: I do not own KHR. Nor anyway of the smexii boys in this fic. OH, OH! But I do own this story! :D

But he gasped very loud when he felt something poking his back. Oh, and he knew very well that it was not a knife. "Great."  
"Ushishi! What's great? This?" Bel smirked as he licked Fran's neck.  
"You look like a princess Froggy!"  
Fran rolled his eyes. "Bel-senpai. Please get off of me and-" He gave an almost girlish shriek. "Bel!! G-get that a-away from there!"

The prince just smirked into Fran's neck. "But Froggy! It feels really good, don't you think?" Bel pushed Fran against the counter, forcing Fran to grab the granite top. "Senpai! Don't you even think about-!" Fran arched his back and clawed at the counter.  
Belphegor pushed the rest of Fran's shirt up his back, making Fran give a small moan in response.  
"S-senpai…Not here. If…if someone would were to-! SENPAI!" Bel, not-so-carefully, thrust himself into Fran.  
Fran shuddered and leaned into Bel.  
"Hmm? Do you want more Froggy? You're so cute!" Bel quickly seethed the rest of himself into the green-haired boy.  
The younger gave a shrill shriek into his arm.  
"S-SENPAI!"

As Bel and Fran busied themselves, Well, more like Bel busied himself with Fran, Lusseria came about the corner, with his camera. He opened his mouth to say something, but very quickly lost his train of thought.

"BEL!" Fran gave a loud moan. Ah. Bel looked pleased with himself, he had (finally) found the boys prostate.  
Lusseria fumbled with his camera for a moment. Then, quietly, pressed the big, red, 'Record' button.

Our favorite prince realized Lusseria and smirked. He gave one hard thrust into Fran.  
"AH! S-Senpaaaii!!" Fran gave a whine and a moan as he came.  
Bel smiled and pulled himself out of Fran's tight warmth.  
"Froggy, My dear princess, I haven't cum yet…" Bel pouted and Fran rolled his eyes. The latter got on his knees and licked Bel's tip, downwards.  
"Ushishi! Fran., you're so good at this. I'm surprised Princess!"  
As soon as Fran slipped his mouth around Bel, the prince came, leaning against the wall and pulling Fran closer to him.  
The frog winced, though swallowed. "Bel. You were holding back the whole time weren't you?" Bel gave his signature grin. "But I knew you'd just suck me off, and I really do like cumming in your-" Fran stood up quickly and stomped off before Bel could finish. "Mouth." Said our prince as his grin dropped. "Alright, Luss, have you had your fun?" Lusseria turned off his camera and stepped into the kitchen. He nodded. "Well. Don't just stand there! Fix the prince." Luss gave a 'What-the-hell-do-you-mean?' look. "Pants Luss! Pants!" "Oh! Right, right!" Lusseria went to Bel and dressed him, after all, why would royalty dress themselves?

"What are you going to do with the film?" Asked the prince.  
Lusseria handed Bel his coffee, loaded with sugar, and shrugged. "I don't know. ~Ooohhh!!! You should give it to Squalo-chan!"  
The prince looked at man. "Why would I do that?" Lusseria smiled. "~Becaaaauuuse! Silly! You know Squalo-chan would love to see you, well, your Little Prince-" Bel glared. " 'Little'?"  
Lusseria blushed slightly. "Okay, fine, your 'Big Prince'." Bel smirked and nodded.  
"Well. If he wants to you- Oh! I have an idea Luss. I'm going to need you help." Bel dumped the rest of his coffee in the sink. "And the coffee tastes like crap to the prince."

§§§§§§§§§§

The prince knocked on Squalo's door. "Hey! Shark! This came in the mail for you!"  
Squalo opened his door and took the yellow package, before quickly shutting the door again.

Bel walked down the hall, laughing the entire way.

Squalo, however, sat at his desk and opened the package.  
From said object, came a tape and a folded piece of paper.

"Dear Mafioso,  
Take this tae to your Boss.  
make sure not to leave the room while your Boss watches this, as it will greatly affect both of you."

Squalo picked up the tape and shrugged. He looked at the letter again. It wasn't hand written, so he couldn't tell who sent it. No 'return to sender' on the envelope.  
The swordsman got up from his desk and took the tape to Xanxous.

"Boss! This came in the mail for you."  
Xanxous took the tape and put it in his video player.

-. "Bel-senpai. Please get off of me and-" He gave an almost girlish shriek. "Bel!! G-get that a-away from there!" -

Xanxous stared at the screen as Squalo was rendered speechless.

- The prince just smirked into Fran's neck. "But Froggy! It feels really good, don't you think?" Bel pushed Fran against the counter, forcing Fran to grab the granite top. "Senpai! Don't you even think about-!" Fran arched his back and clawed at the counter.  
Belphegor pushed the rest of Fran's shirt up his back, making Fran give a small moan in response. -

Xanxous turned and looked at his guardian. "Care to explain?" Squalo, who was still staring at the screen, only stuttered an answer. "W-well, I, Uh, It m-must, uh, have, u-uh.."  
Xanxous was passed annoyed.  
"Get your ass over here Trash."  
Squalo, barely taking his eyes off the screen, walked in front of Xanxous.  
"Were trying to get me hard so I would fuck you?" Xanxous looked disgusted. After trying very hard to explain, only ending up with more stuttering, Squalo shook his head.  
Xanxous, evilly may I mind you, laughed. "Are you that desperate? Really Swordsman? Really? You had to send this?" Squalo blushed and had half a mind to tell his Boss off. He was not desperate!  
The Boss pulled the shark into his lap, breaking his thoughts.  
"Voi! W-what are you doing!?" Xanxous rolled his hips against Squalo's.  
Squalo took no time in unfastening his Boss' pants.  
Xanxous roughly clashed their lips together as he pulled his lover's hips forward.  
Squalo gave a loud moan as his boss pulled down Squalo's pants,  
Xanxous tsk-ed and looked down at the sharks erection, ((A.N –giggle- That word's fun to write xP )) and wrapped his hand around it.  
Squalo gasped, making his Boss smirk in enjoyment.  
The video played on, and Squalo still snuck a look at Bel every now and then.  
Xanxous removed his hand from Squalo's crotch and glared at the shark.

"Trash. Get up." Squalo quickly stood up. The Boss smirked again, making his minion shudder. "Bend over." A rather simple demand, right? Correct! Squalo bent over his boss' desk and spread his legs. Xanxous took in the site before of him.  
Just as Squalo was about to look over his shoulder, he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. He just couldn't hold back that grin. "Xanxous! Would you just hurry the hell up!?" Xanxous grabbed Squalo's hips, teasing his entrance with his tip. "You really are desperate, aren't you trash?" The shark glared at the top of the desk. "Thought so." Before Squalo could protest, his boss seethed himself completely into Squalo.

Xanxous rolled his hips, making Squalo scream and moan.

After much screams of "Don't stop! Ah! Boss!" and "Harder you asshole!" (Mainly from Squalo) they both came, and Squalo left, and Xanxous threw the tape in the trash.

As soon as Squalo had closed the door to Xanxous' office, Bel came around the corner.  
"Ushishi! And how was the video?"

A.N--  
Okay so that was fun! And there is your X39!!  
Was interesting to write but yea, and I though about having Bel send it to the Vongola house as well, just to be an ass (XDD) but then I would HAVE to go into Mukuro receiving it and raping Kyouya and Tsunayoshi and probably Dino if he was there.  
SO!! After I FINISH this story, I will go and do a bunch of one shots involving Mukuro and/or Kyouya being (a) manwhore(s)! Lol 3333 R&R please! Though don't flame. Those are not fun _


	7. Part 7

Anime; Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing{s}; BF {Bel/Fran}, 339 {Xanxous/Squalo}, 69F {Mukuro/Fran}  
Rating; T+  
Warning{s}; Mukuro and Bel and Fran. What more is there to say? OH! And, lets not forget, Squalo is still highly uke, but just enough seme to make sense!  
Disclaimer; I do not own KHR!! Or anybody in it. Not a one of them…..

As soon as Squalo had closed the door to Xanxous' office, Bel came around the corner.  
"Ushishi! And how was the video?"  
Squalo blinked. "What vi- VOII!! BEL! YOU- WHEN-.." Bel had already taken off running. "GET BACK HERE YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS!" Fran peeked his head out of his bedroom door and Bel ran past. "Uhm….Bel-senpai? What did you do?" Squalo stopped in front of the boy's room. "VOI! YOU PLANNED IT TOO, DIDN'T YOU!?" Fran tilted his head to the side. "Planned what Senpai?" "Squalo rolled his eyes and went back to chasing the prince.

Around Dinner time, Bel and Squalo showed up at the table.  
"Bel-senpai? Why are you all…" Fran looked at Bel again. "Messed up? I guess would the words to use?"  
Bel smirked and draped his arm over Squalo's shoulder. "Well, you see Froggy, Shark here messed me up pretty badly."  
The swordsman winced. "And you had it coming too."

Bel sat down, next to Fran, and across from Squalo.  
"You know, Sharky, you really need to lighten up about this whole thing."  
"VOI! Lighten up!? After what you did!?" The swordsman slammed his hand on the table.  
Fran looked at the two as they argued.  
"Well! You should be thankful!"  
"THANKFUL!? Why the hell would I be thankful!?"  
Bel glared through his bangs.  
"Because! It's very rare that royalty such as I would do something so generous for a commoner!"  
Squalo twitched and was rather thankful Lusseria was still in the kitchen, and Xanxous never comes down before anybody else, and Levi was nagging someone elsewhere.

"VOI! BEL! I'm not a commoner! And the ONLY thing royal about you is what a royal pain. In. the. Ass you are!!"  
Bel frowned. "You say that a lot these days Squalo-chan…It's not very nice."  
Bel's smirk returned and he licked his lips. "But then again, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Squalo jumped from his chair.  
"VOIIII!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
"Senpai… What is this all about in the first place?"

Squalo turned to the illusionist. "You mean, you seriously have no idea what Bel did?" Squalo grinned at Bel.  
"You did that and didn't even tell him?"  
Fran looked at the prince. "What did you do you fake prince?"

Bel glared at Squalo, not that Squalo would notice.  
"I sent Sharky and the Boss a video starring you."  
Fran considered this for a moment. "A video. Starring me?" Fran tilted his head to the side, he opened his mouth to say something.  
"Boys~! We are having someone very special for dinner tonight! Please behave!"  
Lusseria came into the room and Fran promptly shut his mouth.

"Hm? Who?" Asked Fran.  
As if on que, as always, Mukuro Rokudo entered the room and leaned against the door.  
"Oya, oya, Good evening."  
Bel raised an unseen eyebrow and Squalo scoffed.

"M-Mukuro-sensei!"  
Mukuro nodded in Fran's direction.  
"How may you be my protégée? Doing well I hope."  
The older illusionist made his way across the room and sat in the chair next to the frog boy.

"Mukuro-sensei, I'm fine. You? Still locked up?"  
Mukuro made a tsking noise and nodded.  
"I will be for a while I expect. But" Mukuro leaned in close to Fran. "You like my illusion self more right?"  
Bel groped Fran's thigh and smirked at Mukuro.  
"Oh, Believe me Vongola commoner, Shishi, Froggy like Flesh more. Feels better inside of him, doesn't it?"  
Fran shrugged.

"Oya? Have you done things to this poor boy?"  
"Ushishi! Who wouldn't?"  
Squalo sat in his chair quietly, resting his head in his palm as he watched the two go at it.  
"Kufufu True, true. Did you feel good Fran?" Mukuro turned to the green-ish haired boy.  
Fran shrugged again.  
Bel's smirk fell. "Oh it must have. He came a lot."  
"He probably hadn't gotten any since me."  
"Really? Huh. Oh well, I must have felt better. I'm royalty you know."

"Oh, I know. I've been told. More then a few times." The man rolled his eyes. And brushed Fran's crotch slightly, making Fran jump in his seat.  
Squalo raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips.  
Xanxous came into the room with Luss and Levi.  
"Why don't the two of you share him tonight?" Xaxnous said in a very annoyed tone, as he waved the tape that he, supposedly, threw away. "Huh? Bel?"


	8. Part 8

Anime; Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing{s}; 69F {Mukuro/Fran}, BF {Bel/Fran}, and 69FB {Mukuro/Fran/Bel}  
Rating; NC-17  
Warning{s}; WAO! Okay, this one is slightly sad, hilarious, and, best of all, ZOMG! Mukuro is an evil seme and Bel is an upset/aroused prince!!  
Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN! I wish I did, but I don't. All rights go to Amano Akira-sama.

"Why don't the two of you share him tonight?" Xanxous said in a very annoyed tone, as he waved the tape that he, supposedly, threw away. "Huh? Bel?"

"Why don't we _what?_" Both Mukuro and Bel looked in disbelief at Xanxous.  
"Share, Trash!"  
Bel and Mukuro looked at each other. "Oya, oya. This could actually be fun, Kufufu"  
"Ushishi! Fun? I don't think so."  
"Oh but it could! If I share _my _possession, and you share your princess…"  
Before Bel could say anything Fran joined into the conversation.  
"Mukuro-sensei? How did you know about that?"  
Mukuro looked down at Fran, though he didn't really remember standing up.  
"I'm Mukuro Rokudo."  
"That's all there is to it then?" Fran stared unemotionally at his mentor.  
"It is."  
"Okay then."  
Fran went back to listing to his sensei and his senpai fight over him.

All during dinner, Fran could hardly eat.  
Under the table, Mukuro would tease him through his pants, and Bel would trace his figure with his fingers or his cold knifes.

Finally, just as dishes were being picked up and Varia members were getting up to leave, Fran spoke for the first time since the argument.  
"Okay. Senpai, Sensei. Since you have decided to share me, I will tell both of you this and I want you to remember it; please refrain from touching me at the same time."  
The two older men were quiet, Squalo and Levi stopped in mid-step, Lussuria covered his mouth in Overly Dramatic Shock, and Xanxous wanted nothing to do with the whole conversation so he just left.

You could practically see the light bulb click over Mukuro's head.  
"Deal. Kufufu!"

Mukuro took Fran by the arm and took him upstairs, motioning for Bel to follow them.

In the guest bedroom, currently used my Mukuro, said illusionist had Fran pinned to the wall.  
"Lock the door would you?"  
Mukuro turned to watch and make sure Bel had done just that.  
'At least one of them is smart enough to remember that' Fran almost snickered at his own thought.  
"~Kufufu, You know, we should move this to the bed, right Belphegor?"  
Bel shrugged. "I guess so. I really don't care anyway."  
Bel grinned and plopped onto the bed.

Fran shrugged out of Mukuro's grasp.  
"Hmm? Where are you going?"  
The little frog got onto the bed and promptly leaned against the headboard.  
"Hey! Froggy~! Why aren't you this easy for me?"  
Bel whined and put his legs on either side of the boy, his hands on the headboard.  
Mukuro gave a low, throaty chuckle.  
"Simple, Prince, he likes me more."  
Bel turned and glared at Mukuro.  
"Nu-uh! He likes me more, I treat him like a princess. Shishi~!"  
"Uh…..Senpai…"  
The prince ignored the boy under him, waiting on Mukuro.  
"Oya, really? Prove it for me?"  
The Illusionist leaned against the wall and crossed his legs.  
"Tch! Cocky little-…"  
Bel's thoughts were interrupted.  
"Senpai, if you're going to 'prove' yourself to Mukuro-sensei, I should let you know he won't wait long."  
He said it as nonchalantly as possible and Mukuro chuckled again.  
"That's cheating! Kufufu~"  
Bel turned his nose up at him and focused back on his un-cute little kouhai.  
"Oh, I'm sure he won't last long."  
Mukuro scoffed, though didn't say a word.  
Bel quickly unbuttoned The younger's jacket, slipping his hand under the boy's shirt and rubbed the pert nubs.  
"S-senpai…"  
Fran shifted his gaze to Mukuro.  
"Kufufu~ I think you've had your fun blondie."  
Bel jumped from Fran.  
"Excuse me!? '_Blondie'_!?"  
Mukuro walked over to the edge of the bed.  
"Yes, Blondie."

The next thing Bel knew; he had Lotus vines around his wrists and waist.  
They held on tight as they then wrapped around the bed post.

"Kufufu! That's a good look for you."  
Bel growled. "And what look is that?"  
"Helpless."

Mukuro turned to Fran and kissed him.  
The latter quickly opened his mouth, silently begging for Mukuro to drive his tongue into Fran's mouth.  
Which the Older gladly did.

Bel Growled and attempted to break the bonds of the vines.  
Mukuro smirked and broke his kiss with Fran, partially for air, partially for commenting on Bel's attempts.  
"That won't work."  
Bel Stopped and raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh? And why not?"  
"It just won't. Oh, though would like to see something entertaining since, well, you really have no choice. ~Kufufu"  
When the blue-haired man did not receive a reply, he took the silence a 'yes'.  
Fran, feeling oddly left out, and since his abusive Senpai was currently tied up and unable to move, teasing sounded fun.

Mukuro was already stripping the younger of the three when Fran leaned over and brushed his lips with the Prince's.  
The blue-haired illusionist growled and became suddenly a little rougher.

Bel grinned at Mukuro.  
Fran moved to caressing the Prince, causing the blond to moan, just for Mukuro, really.  
Mukuro, who had is fill by now, took a hold of Fran's touchy hands and handcuffed them to the headboard. Making sure he can't touch the now frowning blond.

The pineapple smiled innocently at Bel as he took Fran's length into his hand, stroking slowly.  
"M-Mukuro-se-sensei….T-that's not f-fair…" Moaned Fran.  
Bel wanted to look away, but Mukuro held his chin with his free hand, making him watch.  
"Hmm? What? You don't want to see? Oh, but it's so very amusing, right?"  
Bel growled and Mukuro quickens his pace, causing Fran to thrash about.  
"M-Mukuro!" Fran drawled out the man's name, over and over again.

"Hey! That's enough! Shishi! The prince doesn't like some _peasant _pleasuring his princess!_"  
_Mukuro, quick as he is, smiled at the blond boy. "Oya, oya, but that's just it, isn't it? _I'm _giving _your _princess the pleasure that, oh, _you can't._"

Mukuro chuckled his odd laugh.


End file.
